Feeling Human
by so.pixie.like
Summary: With the rains' end, Wanda finds herself quite anxious for one special human act. IanWanda. Lemon. One-Shot.


AN: This is my first story here, so I apologize for any mistakes. It's small, simple, but I had fun writing it so I'd like to know your opinion on it. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Review!

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, unfortunately. All belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Ian would be a wonderful possession, though. *sigh***

The rains ended. That was it. Now, I was moving out of the game room and into Ian's room. And then we would finally be partners in every sense of the word. And that included-

"Let me help you get it, Wanda." Ian's voice interrupted my daydreaming, his voice soft and caring. I let out a sigh.

"I can handle it, thanks." I pushed my mattress up with my tiny hands not as successfully as I imagined I would be. Damn it, this body's limitations were starting to get on my nerves.

"Yeah, of course you can." He took it off the ground and held it easily in his arms.

Some time before I realized: Ian's arms were huge. As were his hands, his chest, his legs, his feet… I remembered telling Melanie once that his feet were probably twice as long as mine and she erupted in a great roar of laughter. Silly humans and their silly inner human jokes.

Sure, I blushed like mad when she told me the reason of all the laughter. But still, did I need to make myself a fool every time? I pouted involuntarily at the memory.

"…then we might do something if you want to-" Ian stopped abruptly. What was he talking about, anyway? "Are you listening to me, Wanda? I'm sorry, we can stop if you're tired" He immediately stopped, dropping the mattress on the floor and holding my hands between his. I obviously blushed, fighting the shyness to look at his deep blue eyes; there was a kindness there that wasn't left unnoticed and an intensity that burned to my soul. I shivered.

"It's really nothing, Ian. I was just thinking about some things." I dismissed the subject with my hands.

"Is everything okay?" He picked the mattress again, never taking his eyes off mine. He was really worried, loving person he was.

"Sure. Now let's go. I want to get in our room soon." I teased, innocently. But he froze, staring incredulously at me. Realizing the double meaning of what I had said, I blushed a thousand shades of scarlet at once, hiding myself behind my long locks of golden hair.

I didn't dare look at his eyes, keeping mine down until we reached the room very little after.

"W-we're here." I stuttered and he dropped the mattress so he could move the door out of the way. I swiftly entered the room, hearing his quiet footsteps behind me, and sit on his mattress stealing a glance at his face.

What I saw knocked me off my balance. Ian's eyes, usually the peaceful sapphire, burned an ice blue flame that pierced through me. I gasped, suddenly standing up to face him, wanting to get closer.

I had certainly felt it through Mel's memories. The hot fire that spread through her body whenever Jared was near, burning all the way to her core when he touched her, spreading to all her body. The feeling of confidence in him, in them, together, a confidence that I had never experienced before, until I met Ian. But it was much too different with him; they weren't memories of a life I had acknowledged but not lived. Ian was here. Close enough that I could feel his warmth, his presence. I carefully bit my bottom lip, staring closely at him. I wasn't used to this kind of emotions, not so powerful emotions. I was overwhelmed.

"Wanda…" Ian started, knocking me out of my daze. He closed the door behind him and approached, towering me with his impressive height. My breath caught, and the fire in his eyes dimmed.

"You don't have to do anything, Wanda. There's no reason for you to feel pressured or anything of that matter." His large hands got mine in a soft but firm grip, trying to soothe me by running his thumbs slowly across my wrists. I relaxed, but it didn't help that his innocent touch was still sending sparks to my body.

"I…Ian, it's not like that. I don't feel pressured." I gulped, taking steps closer to him. "I'm happy where I am now. But I want you. All of you." _So bad_. I raised my hands and ran them lightly up his arms, feeling the muscles contract and watching goose bumps rising on his skin. I did that. I ended up resting my hands on his shoulders, waiting for his answer.

His eyes were, like my eternal blush, the key to reading his emotions. When Ian was happy, they lit like tiny lights on a dark alley. When he was sad they glazed with a thick curtain, making them impossible to read. This time, though, he kept an expression of pure wonder. They truly burned, the hot blue flames scorching like no other ordinary fire could.

"You always had all of me, Wanda." His large arms circled my waist, bringing me infinitely closer to him. "In the middle of this mad war, you made me feel human again." He couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. An alien making him feel human. "Now it's my turn. I want to make you feel _everything_."

He took a deep breath, lowering his head down and meeting his lips with mine. Inevitably, my breath caught and mu hands found their way through his hair. I moaned softly when his tongue met mine, diving myself deeply into the kiss. He parted, panting, the blue fire of his eyes piercing my soul. One of his hands cradled my face so it stayed mere inches from his.

"Was it good or bad?" He asked, slightly breathless.

I paused for a second; did he still have to ask? "Good. So good. But please, do it again soon or I will-" He didn't let me finish, crushing my lips with unrestrained passion. What was good, because I didn't think I could handle much gentleness. The rabid emotions were taking control of my body and I never felt happier about it.

I had to break away for air, but Ian's lips scorched a trail of hot kisses down my face and neck, nipping in my skin. My heart beat so fast. His hand on my waist held me tightly to him, while the other held my head back so he could have a batter access to my neck. I let out a low mewling sound when he licked a sensitive spot next to my shoulder, biting my lip to hide it.

"I want to hear every sound you make. Don't restrain any." His teeth grazed the same spot again, and a not so tiny moan escaped my lips. I wanted to touch him before I was too light headed to think about anything else but him.

"Kiss me again" I asked and he complied, his mouth feverish against mine as my teeth lightly grazed his lower lip. I started to unbutton his shirt, revealing more of his perfect tanned skin, and I couldn't help but run my hands down his chest. He made a low sound in the back of his throat and a still new emotion danced through my veins: _lust._

"Ian." I begged, but I couldn't help.

"Yes?" He looked up, his disheveled black hair making he look god-like. I almost couldn't take it. Almost.

"Undress me now or I'll do it myself." I didn't know where did the boldness come from, but it was certainly worth it. Ian's eyes scorched as his hands quickly get rid of my dress.

A rush of air blew across the room, coming from nowhere, and it was a bad time to feel self-conscious, but I still did. My arms were on their way to hide my chest when Ian's hands pinned them on either side of my body.

"Never hide from me. Ever. Your soul is what I guard the most, Wanda, but I will worship your body." One of his hands traced my collarbone, the valley between my breasts, my stomach…My eyes lulled back in my head.

I needed him to touch me. Not the teasing he was doing. I craved his touch, now.

"Touch me, Ian"

"I believe that is what I am doing." He grinned, his large hands dancing from my waist to my hips, then back to my stomach, repeating the same pattern thousands of times. Touching me, without _touching_ me.

"Not exactly. Please, Ian. Before I go mad." Impatiently, my hand guided his lower, where I really wanted it to be. His long fingers trailed the edge of my underwear and I took a deep breath in anticipation.

The fact that I had no idea of what was going to happen now made me slightly uncomfortable.

"May I?" He teased, slipping his fingers inside the band of my boy shorts and dragging them down. I wriggled, struggling to get rid of the last piece of fabric on my body.

"You should rush this, you know. I'm taking all the time of the world with you."

He slipped a finger inside of me then, tracing my opening and toying with my bundle of nerves. I whimpered and trashed my pelvis against his hands one, two, three times until I found my release. Bright colors invaded my vision, making me blind. I was breathing heavily and a thin layer of sweat covered my body.

"That was fast." He chuckled while I glared at him. Of course the glare had no affected as I found his eyes glazed over with an unfocused expression. Gorgeous.

"Off with your clothes, Ian. Right now." I looked at him through my eyelashes, dropping my gaze to his lap. Definitely, he wanted me as bad as I wanted him. As fast as I could I unbuttoned his pants, just to find out he wore nothing underneath it.

How had Melanie told me it was called? Oh, right. _Commando._

I arched an eyebrow to him, silently questioning him. He laughed breathlessly.

"We don't buy enough clothes, my dear Wanderer."

"That's good." My hands traced his sculpted abs, circling his navel and following a trail of dark hair down.

"You have no idea" His gaze was wild "of how perfect you are." His mouth was urgent against mine and his hands spread my thighs slowly, caressing them softy. He rested between them and I gasped when I felt him at my entrance.

"This is going to hurt." He kissed my neck slowly. "I'm sorry." He then thrust forward at once, and stopped as he waited for me to adjust.

Dear me, that hurt. Like I was being torn apart in two. I bit my lip not to cry out, refusing to meet Ian's eyes. He didn't need to know I was suffering. Still he noticed, kissing the tears away.

"It passes. Take a deep breath. I'm so sorry it hurts." He spoke through his teeth, obviously overwhelmed by the sensation.

He withdrew, and then thrust in again, letting out a strangled moan, and I felt a part of me shudder of the pleasure he was giving me. I moaned, the sound muffled by Ian's shoulder, and he took that as an encouragement, thrusting deeper.

Soon the pain was replaced by the _feeling_. Everything in the world that I felt was Ian, inside, out, all around me. He was everywhere. Pleasure coursed through my veins, making me squirm and raise my hips to meet his. Suddenly all the world exploded again and a wave of euphoria rushed through me. I felt him growl on my neck as he felt his own wave of pleasure. He then relaxed, coming to rest by my side. My breathing was still erratic and I sneaked a glance at his face.

"So…" He started, his mouth turning up n the sides.

"So?" I repeated, unable to think much through his implication. I was far too elated for that.

"Good or bad?" He fully grinned now, his body turned to mine, caressing the soft skin of my waist.

Human and their needs for reassurance. Even amused, I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Instead, I cuddled to him and raised my head so my lips touched just below his ear.

"Not really what I expected." His face fell considerably and I hurried to fix it. "Much, much better" The grin was back for my relief. "But why do you still have to ask?" I asked, exasperated.

"Because I want to know how you feel. Every single time." He answered simply.

"But…" I started, but didn't finish it. "Never mind." I wasn't going to ask if he thought he wasn't enough. He was more than enough for me. I was never more grateful for meeting him.

"I love you, Wanderer" he pulled me closer. I sighed happily.

"I love you too, Ian." Then I drifted to sleep in his arms.

-..-

"Hey, Wanda, come here!" I heard my old voice shout at me and instantly ran in Melanie's direction.

"What's up, Mel?" I gave her a hug, circling my arms around her waist. She was a bit taller than me, so one of her arms hung around my shoulders.

"You tell me! I didn't see you or Ian yesterday, for the whole day! Don't tell me you and him…" She trailed off, looking at me form the corner of her eye.

"Stop embarrassing me, Melanie." I blushed violently. But there was no way I was capable of hiding something from her. I was the worst liar in human history and still, she knew me like we were one single person (maybe because once we were one single person). "Uhm, yes, we-" But she didn't let me finish, squealing loudly so that people passing by shot weird looks at us. "Mel, please!"

"Oh, Wanda, I 'm so happy for you!" she pulled me to a corner next to the game room and pushed us to sit on the ground.

"Tell me everything." She was out of her normal snickering self, too bubbly to be familiar. Maybe because she never really had anyone to share those things with. I shook my head no.

"No crude details, Mel. No way." I panicked. It was a far too intimate subject for me to share.

"Oh" She calmed down and I relaxed. "But just tell me something. Out of curiosity, of course."

"Hm, sure." She wouldn't ask anything absurd, I'm sure. She was just curious, after all.

I was doing a horrible job trying to convince myself.

She let out a booming laugh at my expression and I grunted in anticipation.

"Is the 'big feet' stuff true or is it just another urban legend?"


End file.
